Mazed and Confused
by Ravengrl
Summary: The Adventures of Blake and Stefan continue in this action packed sequel. This time Blake and Stefan are just trying to get home when they get sucked into another errand with the Hero of Time himself. Ghosts, spiders and poes await them. Will they survive


**Ravengrl: ANDDDD WE'RE BACK!**

**Blake and Stefan: NOOOO! (tries to run out the door)**

**Firesage: Oh, no you don't. (grabs the back of their shirts)**

**Ravengrl: Don't worry you guys. This time it'll be different.**

**(Stefan and Blake stopped struggling and calmed down, looking relieved.)**

**Link: Yeah, they'll get different kinds of torture this time.**

**(Stefan and Blake's face went white)**

**Firesage: Link, stop scaring them. (Link blew it off and rolled over to take a nap)**

**Ravengrl: Enjoy!**

**Firesage: 'OLD ON! If you haven't read My Butts on Fire, please do so. This is the sequel. Thanks**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Kakariko village. The birds were chirping, the cuckoos were clucking and everyone was having a nice relaxing life. 

"CLOSE THE GATE!!"

That is everyone except two thieves who were thrust into a celebrity's life and adventures.

"They're getting closer Blake!"

Meet Stefan. A youth of 17 and a tad bit lazy. He is about five foot seven with blonde-brown hair and green eyes. He has a bad habit of falling asleep at critical moments and won't wake up until midday. Stefan has some odd fears that seem to pop up every once and while. He hates spiders and is deathly afraid of chickens.

"Pick up the pace Stefan!"

Stefan's partner in crime is his companion Blake. Blake is also 17 but is slightly older than Stefan. He has chocolate brown hair and grayish blue eyes. Blake is what people call the brain of the group but he has one slight problem. In the entire nation of Hyrule, Blake is the clumsiest being around.

"You heard them men, close the gate!" the guard bellowed.

Many of the men started to close the gate but Stefan and Blake were still on the other side with a stampede of tecktites behind them.

"Wait, don't lock us out!!" Stefan screamed as the gate was half way closed.

Blake quickly grabbed Stefan by the collar and launched him through the gate. Blake drove through gate and rolled across the dirt ground before looking up at the mountain path. The gate slammed shut and the tecktites stopped in their tracks. They slowly turned around and proceeded up the mountain path to wait for their next victim. Blake sighed with relief and stood up, brushing the dirt from his tunic.

"Hey look guys." A guard announced. "The _brave_ Blake and Stefan are fighting evil in skirts!" the guard bellowed and the whole village erupted in laughter.

"It's a tunic." Blake grumbled and scanned around for Stefan.

Blake heard a mumble and groans from the bottom of the staircase and rushed down. Stefan was laying on his back, staring up at the sky, and talking to himself. Blake crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Stefan to notice.

"You threw me." Stefan said and looked at Blake. "I can't believe you threw me."

"How else was I going to get you to move faster?"

"It wasn't my fault that they just decided to attack us right when I woke UP!" Stefan grumbled.

"Quit complaining! Now come on, its still day and we need to get home." Blake reached down for Stefan's hand and helped him up.

He looked up at Blake. "Now that's a place I haven't seen in a while." Stefan said and stretched.

"Yeah but before we go we should probably find a change of clothes and some supplies." Blake said and walked towards a goods store.

"You mean, food?!!" Stefan said with excitement.

"If they have some, then yes." Blake stated and walked into the store.

As they entered the storekeeper had to hide his face to keep from laughing out loud. Blake rolled his eyes and presented the rupees he and Stefan gained from the Fire Temple. The storekeeper abruptly stopped and stared at the amount of purple rupees Blake had and immediately became polite.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen today?" the storekeeper asked.

"Food, Food, Food!" Stefan chanted.

"First we need a change of clothes and my friend would like something nutritious."

The storekeeper nodded to Blake and disappeared behind the counter. About a minute later he sprang up from the ground and presented Blake with two pairs of tights, one blue and one green. He also placed two short sleeve shirts on the desk, that were very similar to the tunics they had on, and they were matching blue and green with the tights.

"Here you go."

"That's it! These look almost exactly like what we already have on!" Blake said as Stefan inspected the pants.

"Well they were designed after the hero of time."

"That son of a pansy." Blake said under his breath.

"Hey, no one insults the hero of time in my shop." The storekeeper said angrily.

'If only he knew.' Stefan and Blake thought.

"Sorry," Blake said trying to remain on the shopkeeper's good side. "I was wondering if you had any other types of clothes for sale?" Blake put on his best smile.

The shopkeeper looked him over then gave a sigh. "I have a pair of peasant pants and shirts but they aren't very stylish at all."

"We'll take them!" Blake and Stefan said in unison.

"I will never understand you people." The storekeeper took the others tunics from before and placed them back under the counter and produced to peasant outfits. They were brown wrinkled and worn out but amazingly clean. The shirts were the same except for a few tears on the sleeves. On was a forest green while the other was brick red. Blake set the rupees on the counter and took the clothes.

"What kind of food do you have?" Stefan whined and the storekeeper lost his temper. The storekeeper threw some bread at him. "That's it?!!"

"It's on the house if you get out of my shop you unstylish, ungrateful…!" Blake dragged Stefan out of the store and slammed the door.

"Sheesh, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Stefan said stuffing his face with the bread.

Blake yanked the bread away from him and stuffed it in a bag he got from the Gorons. "We'll need the food later."

Stefan proceeded to pout but eventually gave in and followed Blake around the corner of the inn.

"So how are we going to get home? I can barely remember how we got out here." Stefan admitted.

"You have a short memory don't you?" Blake said and turned the corner.

"Hey Blake I have a perfect mem…" Stefan was cut off by Blake slammed his hand over Stefan's mouth. Stefan and Blake stood in horror as the fan girl group from before huddled together in front of them.

"Just slowly walk away and maybe they won't notice us." Blake whispered and the boys turned around and slowly started to walk away. They were almost a safe distance away when suddenly…

"Grrrrrrrrrrooooooooooowl!"

Stefan panicked and grabbed his talking stomach. Blake gave him an evil glare before they heard the most frightening sound in the world.

"AHHHHHHHH IT'S THOSE TWO HOTTIES THAT WERE WITH LINK!! GET THEM!!" the fan girls screamed and chased them.

"Run!!" Blake yelled and grabbed Stefan.

The boys quickly ran over to the skulita house, taking care not to enter, and hid behind it. Blake and Stefan held their breath as the girls started to get closer. Luckily they saw a clothes line connected to the corner of the skulita house and the staircase. Blake motioned with his head for Stefan to get the dry clothes. Stefan snuck over and quickly grabbed two sets of pants, an old hooded robe and a cloak. Blake looked at the old robe and then gave Stefan a glare.

"I'm not dressing up as an old man." Blake said bluntly.

Stefan glared right back but before he knew it he was in an old robe with a stick for a walking stick and acting like an old man. Blake grabbed the cloak and swung it over his shoulders. Both of them carefully walked out into the open and made there way to the exit.

"Were almost home free." Stefan said with hidden excitement.

Blake glanced back and saw the fan girls group together. 'They probably have no idea where we are.' Blake thought to himself with satisfaction but he didn't notice that Stefan stopped. Blake ran into him and both of the thieves toppled over. Stefan snapped up and the hood flipped off of his head.

"THERE THEY ARE!" The fan girls screamed and ran after them.

Stefan grabbed Blake by the arm and dragged him to his feet. Together they bolted out of the village and down the stairs. As they got to the bridge they thought they were home free but one of the faster fan girls caught up to them and jumped at Blake.

"GOT YA!" she yelled in triumph.

Blake fell to his feet on the bridge and struggled to get her to let go.

"Hey get your hands off him!" Stefan yelled but the other girls caught up and all jumped at him.

Blake struggled to his feet with now three suffocating him. He was pushed against the side of the bridge but couldn't get them off. Stefan was surrounded, trying to get one of his arms free to yank the crazy fan girls off.

"Get off me!" Blake yelled but of course none of them listened.

Stefan desperately pushed one of the fan girls off but she flew into Blake and pushed him off the edge of the bridge.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Blake yelped as he tumbled into the strong current.

"BLAKE!!!"

* * *

**Ravengrl: Yay the start of sequal and it's already getting exciting!**

**Link: As long as I don't have to deal with those freaky crazed fan girls.**

**Stefan: I can't believe that you just had Blake pushed off a bridge!! (Blake mumbles something under neath his breath and lays down for a nap)**

**Firesage: Yes we are evil aren't we.**

**Ravengrl: Well hope you enjoyed!**

**Firesage: AND REMEBER, please R&R! Thanks.**


End file.
